


For You (There's Nothing In This World I Wouldn't Do)

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baze decided a long time ago he'd follow Chirrut anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You (There's Nothing In This World I Wouldn't Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Potential Spoilers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story.

     It seemed to Baze that his eyes had just barely closed when he was being shaken awake once more. The sky was still dark outside the narrow window, the barest hint of light peaking slowly just over the horizon. It probably would've been beautiful if he hadn't just barely fallen asleep. He was about to close his eyes again when he was shaken once more, this time more insistently. Baze laid prone, stubbornly refusing to open his eyes.  
Maybe if he just laid perfectly still he could just . . . . "I know you're awake," Chirrut said, a touch of amusement in his voice. "No I'm not," Baze mumbled sleepily. His body may have been awake but he most certainly was not. Chirrut chuckled and Baze felt him sit up beside him.  
      Baze sighed in defeat, knowing there absolutely no chance he was going back to sleep any time soon and sat up himself, scrubbing a hand over his face as he sighed tiredly. "Fine. You win, I'm up," he yawned. "We need to go to Jedha," Chirrut said without preamble. Baze stared at him confusion, the words sluggishly cutting through his sleep addled brain. "We need to what?"  
      They'd only just come to Akiva a week or so ago. It was a suffocatingly hot little place that had paid dearly for siding with the separatists years ago but the work was plentiful and the Imperial presence was low. Granted, they never stayed in a place long (they'd caused the Empire too much well deserved trouble for that) but even by their standards this was sudden. "Go to Jedha," Chirrut repeated in that annoyingly patient tone of his. It was a shame that same patience didn't seem to extend to letting them sleep through the--  
Finally, the words cut through Baze's lingering grogginess. Jedha. Where they had met. Where Baze had nearly lost him. He'd been happy to never see that rock again.  
       Let the Empire have that cursed place! To hell with them both. Neither of them had brought up Jedha in years and Baze couldn't speak on Chirrut's behalf but he'd tried not to think about that place. For several long moments neither of them spoke, the only sounds coming from the street below their window. The streets were seldom quiet even at this hour.  
        "It's occupied," Baze said finally. It doesn't need saying. They know that better than most. Chirrut reached across the bed and laced their fingers together, covering their joined hands with his free one. "I know."  
        It was one of the first planets the burgeoning Empire had taken when they had begun their takeover in the confused chaos that had followed the sudden end of the Clone Wars. The home world of the Jedi, where the Order had begun all those millennia ago. And where they had truly begun wiping them from history, erasing them from the narrative in hail of fire and death. It had been under strict Imperial control ever since. The running joke was that the only place you found more Imperials in one place other than Jedha was the Imperial palace itself.  
         And it too had once been a Jedi temple. One final insult to those they had defamed, murdered and erased. It had been beautiful once. Lush and peaceful before they had razed the trees and torn up the ground. He remembered the temple, a massive elegant stone structure jutting high above the trees and rooftops.  
        The stormtroopers had burned it down and what wouldn't burn they had torn down. Thousands of years of history gone in an instant. They, he and Chirrut, had met there on the temple steps. Years ago, longer now than it seemed. A lifetime ago.  
Baze had loved him then, in that first moment even if he hadn't realized it. They had kissed for the first time in the narrow alley that separated the temple from the small school that rested in it's shadow. Baze had crushed Chirrut to him so hard it was a wonder he hadn't bruised him while the other had knotted his fingers in his hair. He had come there for a job he didn't remember now but had wound up staying. "The Force lead you here," Chirrut had said as they had laid side by side on the low roof of house where he lived, "you're exactly where you're meant to be."  
        He'd finished the job nearly a month ago but had made no attempt to leave. "Credits lead me here," Baze corrected. It was difficult to find people to take jobs on Jedha, too many Jedi roaming around, too much of a risk so the credits were usually double and sometimes even triple the usual rate. He didn't believe in the Force, not even then. Magical nonsense was no match for a blaster in his opinion.  
        He'd expected Chirrut to take offense to that but he'd laughed, linking their hands together and lying their joined hands atop his heart. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but that was the Force," he'd grinned. Baze had burst out laughing then in a way he hadn't in years. Yes, the Force may have been a lot of nonsense but Chirrut was right (although Baze would never admit it). He was exactly where he was meant to be.  
And then the Empire had come.  
       Word hadn't even reached Jedha that the Clone Wars had ended before the battalions had marched into the city. Chirrut wasn't a Jedi but he was a student of their teachings and follower of their ways. Apparently that distinction hadn't mattered to the new.y created Empire. For all their power, their devotion to the "all powerful Force" it hadn't done the Jedi a damn bit of good that night. They had died just the same as anyone else, had been erased from history as if they had never been.  
        Baze and Chirrut had stowed away on a fleeing freighter that had slipped through the blockade in the confusion that had followed the occupation along with a bunch of other battered and bloodied beings, hiding among what were no doubt stolen and looted goods. The smell of smoke and the scent of burning flesh clung to them, almost overpowering in the tight cargo hold. "We're okay," Baze kept saying, unsure if he was trying to convince Chirrut or himself as he gripped the other man desperately. "We made it, we're okay." He had gotten Chirrut out of the burning temple, barely but he had gotten him out and that was all that mattered.  
        They were battered, bloodied and a little worse for wear but they were okay. They were okay. They were okay. "I can't see," Chirrut said in a soft, pained voice. It was the first time he had spoken since the violence had begun. In the dim, barely lit cargo haul, Baze looked at Chirrut, really looked at him and saw for the first time the damage that had been done. At an utter loss for what to do, perhaps for the first time in his admitted dangerous life, Baze had simply pulled Chirrut into his arms and held him there as if he could somehow keep the world out.  
        And now, after all that, all the pain and the misery and the devastation, Chirrut wanted to go back. "It's where we need to be," Chirrut said finally. "Where we are meant to be. I feel it, I know it." Baze scoffed quietly. That damn Force again.  
Where had it been that day? Where had the almighty, all powerful Force been the day it's devotees had been slaughtered? Where had it been the galaxy had fallen under the rule of a tyrant and his mechanical monster? Where had it been when Chirrut, when all of them had truly needed it? There was no Force, Baze had never been more certain of that harsh truth than he had been that day.  
      He doesn't say that. It's an argument they've had before and would probably have time and time again. Baze sighed in defeat, covering their joined hands with his own free one. "Can't it need us in the morning?" he said wearily. Chirrut smiled at him in the vanishing darkness.  
        Baze shifted slightly, eliminating what little space remained between them, resting his temple against Chirrut's. If Chirrut wanted to go home, Baze would take him there. He'd made the choice along time ago that wherever Chirrut went he would gladly follow. Wherever that may be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished watching the entire Rogue One panel from Star Wars Celebration 2016. This is the result. Title comes from Avicii's song "Hey Brother."


End file.
